Yellow Song Fic
by RAYLATAN TIDAL TEMPEST
Summary: Ganhei essa song de um Anjo, amigo, Genio... amo simplesmente essa song... e ela foi escrita para mim...


**Yellow.**

**ColdPlay.**

**Essa Song é de uma pessoa linda e maravilhosa que eu ganhei... Ganhei de Kawa Potter... mestre, gênio e anjo...**

**Obrigado pelo presente anjo...**

Natally Houghton tinha sido transferida para Hogwarts em seu sétimo ano, ela nunca percebeu que a vida dela mudaria tanto desde aquele dia em que esbarrou nele no corredor.

-Olha por onde anda sangue ruim –aquela voz estava cheia de desprezo, mas ela encara aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados com uma raiva acima de tudo, Draco Malfoy pela primeira vez parecia recuar diante de uma menina, Natally se aproxima mais dele e parecia querer falar algo no ouvido dele, ele não se mexia, aquela garota tinha feito algo com ele, ela se aproxima bem do ouvido dele e grita.

-NUNCA MAIS ME CHAME ASSIM SEU METIDINHO DE UMA FIGA –E lhe dá um chute em regiões que fez a maioria dos homens do corredor gemer, ela ergue a cabeça e sai andando deixando o garoto encarando ela com uma expressão de dor e surpresa, aquela garota realmente era diferente.

**Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do,  
Yeah, they were all yellow.**

Ela começou a rir quietamente e isso chamou a atenção dele.

-Do que você esta rindo? –ele pergunta com desconfiança, geralmente quando ela ria, era de algo que ela tinha feito com ele.

-Do nosso primeiro encontro –ele fecha os olhos de deixa um suspiro sair.

-Você sabe o quanto foi constrangedor ter a Madame Pomfrey me perguntando que tipo de acidente eu tive para ter que colocar aqueles feitiços lá para parar de doer? –ela apenas ri mais, mas logo ela fica com um olhar malicioso e fala.

-Que tal testar para vermos se esta tudo funcionando direito? –ele apenas a beija com fervor, como poderia recusar uma oferta daquelas?

**I came along,  
I wrote a song for you,  
And all the things you do,  
And it was called Yellow.**

Draco sempre foi um garoto que teve de tudo, mas aquela garota o intrigava, não era apenas porque ela era uma mestiça na casa dos sonserinos e nem o fato que ela tinha sido transferido da França, mas o fato dela não ligar para o nome dele, algumas garotas suspiravam quando ele passava, ele ate tinha ficado com uma ou duas apenas por vontade, mas aquela garota não só tinha resistido a ele, mas estava o deixando fascinado com aquele seu jeito misterioso.

-Merlin... O que esta garota tem que me deixa assim? –

**So then I took my turn,  
Oh what a thing to've done,  
And it was all Yellow.**

Tinha sido vários dias desde a confrontação deles no corredor e Draco se pegava olhando para ela, ele não conseguia explicar, mas sempre que ele a via, parecia que o mundo ficava um tanto nebuloso, ele conseguia apenas enxergar ela, e isso estava começando a preocupá-lo.

-Merlin... Se eu ver esta garota mais uma vez... Eu acho que vou pirar –parecia que o destino estava contra ele, pois foi ele dar apenas dois passos que ele se viu de frente a ela, ele irritado olha para o teto e grita –VALEU MERLIN... –ele vê que ela lhe mandava um olhar estranho.

-Você esta bem Malfoy? –mas ela não fala mais nada ao que ele a puxa para um beijo forte.

**Your skin  
Oh yeah, your skin and bones,  
Turn into something beautiful,  
Do you know?  
You know I love you so,  
You know I love you so.**

Sinceramente ela não sabia o que fazer, alguns dias atrás tudo o que ela queria era arrancar alguns fio de cabelo daquele loiro azedo com uma pinça, mas o beijo que ele tinha dado, tinha realmente afetado a ela.

-Aquele garoto e louco... –derrepente ela fica com um sorriso malicioso –mas quem disse que não se pode ter uma queda por um maluco? –ela começa a procurar uma roupa bem provocante, se era isso que ele queria, Draco teria guerra.

**I swam across,  
I jumped across for you,  
Oh what a thing to do.  
'Cos you were all yellow,**

Os dias que se passaram foram os mais frustrantes para Draco, ele ainda não entendia o que sentia por aquela garota e agora ela usava algumas roupas que faziam ele querer a agarrar e jogar dentro de uma sala de aula vazia e fazer sabe se lá Merlin o que, mas ela parecia sempre se esquivar dele.

-Merlin... Esta garota... –ele falava em meio a uma ducha fria, mas o mero pensamento daquela garota lhe fez pegar a varinha e acionar para que o chuveiro esfriasse mais.

**I drew a line,  
I drew a line for you,  
Oh what a thing to do,  
And it was all yellow.**

-Você sabe que aquilo foi um golpe sujo não e? –ele pergunta tentando se fazer de indignado, aquele ano ele tinha tomado mais banhos frios que na vida dele inteira.

-Mas consegui o que queria –ela fala com um sorriso malicioso tocando o peito dele com a unha, isso parecia estremecer como ela descia pela pele branca dele.

-Você sabe que vou fazer se você continuar com isso não? –ele pergunta com a voz um pouco rouca, ela fica com um sorriso maior e fala em seu ouvido em um sussurro com um tom bem sedutor.

-O que faria... Sr Malfoy –ele a pega e a puxa para um beijo forte, não era apenas amor e paixão, tinha um desejo acima de tudo.

**Your skin,  
Oh yeah your skin and bones,  
Turn into something beautiful,  
Do you know?  
For you I'd bleed myself dry,  
For you I'd bleed myself dry.**

Ele estava andando para uma das classes, mas queria evitar ela, estava começando a se preocupar e todos estavam começando a notar também, afinal ate mesmo se Crabbe e Goyle tivessem QI de uma ameba, eles saberiam que um homem normal não poderia tomar tantos banhos frios daquela forma que o garoto que eles acompanhavam estava fazendo, mas parecia que o destino estava sempre contra ele, quando ele estava respirando fundo sobre ter conseguido evitar ela o dia inteiro, ela lhe aparece do nada em sua frente, ela tinha um sorriso malicioso e pergunta em um sussurro no ouvido dele.

-Com medo de mim Draquinho? –no começo ele tenta se fazer de difícil, mas ao ver aquele sorriso e aquele olhar, ele não sabia o que pensar, foi então que ela o puxa para um beijo de tirar o fôlego, os dois gorilas ao lado dele não sabiam o que fazer, assim que ela se separa, ela lhe manda um sorriso malicioso e fala –nós vemos por ai Draquinho –ela se aproxima mais e fala –Acho que você esta precisando de uma ducha fria não? –e sai rindo ao que Draco se vira para voltar para o salão comunal, e entra direto para o banheiro, aquela garota ainda o deixaria louco.

**It's true, look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for...  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine...**

Já chega, se era isso que ela queria, ele iria atrás dela, não tinha mais como ele resistir a isso, ontem Blaise brigou com ele porque quando foi tomar banho a água quase congelou o braço dele, Draco nem ligava para o que o garoto pensava, mas isso tinha que acabar mesmo e ele iria fazer estilo Malfoy, alguns dias atrás ele tinha recebido uma carta do pai dele, alguém tinha falado sobre o estado dele e sobre a causa disso, o pai dele tinha ficado desgostoso e queria que Draco desse um jeito na pirralha, mas Draco nem tinha ligado, sabia que os dias do pai dele estavam contados quando viu as forças que Dumbledore e Potter tinham, embora fosse o pai dele, Draco não ligava mais para o que o pai dele fazia desde que tinha sido ameaçado de ser deserdado quando ele não aceitou a marca.

Ele viu ela caminhando lentamente pelo corredor, ainda com aquela roupa provocante e ainda com aqueles olhos, Draco treme a cabeça, não era hora para ficar admirando ela, ele tinha que colocar um fim nisso, ele a pega pelo braço e os dois entram em uma sala vazia, no começo ela encara ele assustada, mas logo assumiu um sorriso malicioso.

-Deseja algo Draco? –ele fica apenas encarando ela, todo o corpo dela, procurando algo para falar, mas logo ele encara aqueles olhos, tinham um sentimento neles que ele nunca imaginou, seria isso o que Potter perfeito sempre falava? Aquilo poderia ser amor? E sem falar mais nada ele abandona completamente a pose de Malfoy e a beija, não era um beijo apenas por paixão, aquele beijo era carregado de um sentimento que várias gerações de Malfoys tinham abandonado a muito tempo, aquele beijo estava cheio de amor por aquela garota louca.

**Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And all the things that you do.**

**-**Ficando pensativo derrepente Sr Malfoy –ela pergunta com um sorriso se aconchegando mais nos braços dele, parecia que eles tinham sido feitos especificamente um para o outro, ele tinha até mesmo começado a parar de chamar os trouxas e mestiços de sangue ruins quando ele notava o olhar dela.

-Pensando em quanto eu te... Eu te... –ele fecha os olhos e fala irritado –Por Merlin... Por que e tão difícil falar que eu te amo? –ela apenas sorri e o beija.

-Por que eu sou uma garota difícil Sr Malfoy –ele apenas encara ela e depois ri, ele a aperta mais sobre seus braços e fala.

-Eu também posso ser difícil, futura Sra Malfoy –ela ri e fala.

-Comigo não queridinho –ela sorri maliciosa –Conheço todos os seus pontos fracos –ela começa a passar o dedo sobre o peito dele novamente o fazendo estremecer.

-Certo você vence... –ela o puxa para um beijo e fala.

-"Nós" sempre vencemos amor –no final o amor deles venceram varias batalhas.

**Yellow (tradução)**

**Olhe pras estrelas,  
Olhe todas elas brilhando por você  
Por tudo o que você faz  
E elas são todas tão amarelas...**

Eu vim de tão longe,  
E escrevi uma canção para você  
E todas as coisas que você faz  
E a canção chamei de Yellow

Então eu aproveitei minha oportunidade  
Que coisa para se fazer né  
E eu estou tão amarelo!

Sua pele,  
oh sim sua pele e ossos  
Transformam-se em algo muito belo  
Você sabe, você sabe,  
Te amo tanto  
Você sabe que te amo tanto!

Eu atravessei o oceano,  
Fiz coisas difíceis por você  
Mas que coisa para fazer,  
Pois você não teve coragem

Eu desenhei uma linha, (estipulei um limite)  
Fiz isso por você  
Mas que coisa para fazer  
e ele era toda amarela!

Sua pele,  
oh sim, sua pele e ossos  
Giram em algo bonito  
E você sabe que para você eu sangraria  
Para você eu me sangraria...

É verdade, olha como brilham para você  
Olhe como brilham para você  
Olhe como brilham  
Olhe como brilham para você  
Olhe como brilham para você  
Olhe como brilham

Olhe nas estrelas  
olhe como brilham para você  
e todas as coisas que você fez.

**Esta song vai especialmente para a minha linda... a única que me faz escrever uma song que não seja com um personagem meu...rsrs te adoro demais Nat.. vc e muito importante para mim.. uma amiga que entrou na minha vida e me fez ver a beleza de saber que tenho amigos de verdade...te adoro mesmo meu anjo. Espero que goste da fics..rsrs ate minha linda..rsrs**


End file.
